


Yours, desperately

by notlikelybutpossible



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bladder Control, Deepthroating, Desperation, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Piss kink, Really quite a lot of mindreading, mindreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlikelybutpossible/pseuds/notlikelybutpossible
Summary: Ren discovers Hux has a secret kink. And, being an emotionally fluent, boundary-respecting adult, decides his new purpose in life is to convince Hux to share…
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Yours, desperately

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags, but also bear in mind the tags that *aren't* there... This fic has no wetting, humiliation, or dubcon - I just want the evil space boyfriends to have a nice fun sexy time exploring a kink.

Hux is on his knees, hands bound behind his back, trying to keep his balance as his body squirms. The ache in his shoulders and knees is nothing compared to the pressure building inside him. Sometimes it will fade for a moment before returning full force, making him clench all his muscles, desperately, fighting to hold it in…

“Only one more bottle to go, General,” a voice behind him purrs, laden with malicious enjoyment.

“I can't,” Hux begs, “I can't take anymore. It's too much.” He's shuddering, the urge to release impossible to ignore. An unseen hand holds the bottle to his lips, tilting it.

“Drink up.” Hux obeys, every swallow of water feeling like it slides directly into his straining bladder.

When his tormentor gives him a chance to breathe, he croaks, “Please, let me go!”

“Untie you?”

“No!”

“What then - be clear, General.”

“I mean let me go to the toilet! I can't hold it, oh fuck, I _cant_!” The voice laughs softly, breath tickling his ear.

“Five minutes. Hold it five more minutes…”

  
  
Hux jerks awake beside him. Ren can feel clammy heat radiating from his pale body. He throws the covers off, scrubbing a hand through his hair, and groans quietly. It's only a few minutes before his alarm was due to sound, and he flicks it off. Ren stays still, and in the dimness, Hux doesn't realise he's awake. As he pads to the refresher, Ren notices the rock-hard erection tenting his sleep-shorts. Interesting. Regular morning wood, or related to the dream? He hadn't exactly _meant_ to eavesdrop, but it had been a very vivid dream, and with his lover in such close proximity, he could hardly be blamed. In his opinion.  
  
Not that he _wouldn't_ have eavesdropped deliberately. He's tempted to spy on the General now, so he does. When he hears the shower start, he gently reaches into Hux's mind, careful not to alert the man. He's standing under the shower, head bowed, one hand braced on the wall, the other moving on his cock. Sure enough, fragments of the dream are echoing round his head, spurred on by the fullness in his bladder. His need to go is nowhere near as bad, but it's _present_. It doesn't take him long before he peaks, come splattering the shower wall and washing down the drain. Ren withdraws, realising belatedly that his own cock is begging for attention. Much as he'd love to bring himself off, he hasn't got time before Hux re-emerges from the refresher, and he needs - _needs_ \- to talk to him about this. Focusing, he releases a few valves inside himself, erection gradually softening.  
  
He's recovered his strewn clothes and is just pulling on his boots when Hux appears, towel wrapped around his waist.

“Good morning, Ren,” he says, voice chilly as ever. Ren is quite proud that he's the only person who gets to hear Hux without his usual ice, but it's very much reserved for the heat of the moment, when they're tangled together, pushing each other to orgasm. Or when he's desperate for the toilet, apparently.  
  
Ren waits until Hux is fully dressed, combing pomade through his hair to keep it slicked back.

“General,” he says languidly, “you had an interesting dream last night…” Hux whirls around, expression torn between furious and terrified.

“Stop! Do _not_ say _anything_ further.” Ren smirks at him, mouth opening. “ _Anything_ ,” growls Hux. “How many times do I have to tell you to to stay out of my head?!”

“At least once more, General. As always.”

Hux shoots him. He's a fast draw and a good shot, but of course Ren's supernatural reflexes freeze the bolt before it can hit him. He steps neatly to the side, letting it splash against the wall, singeing the metal. He's looking askance at Hux, who still has his blaster trained on him, though his arm is shaking a little.  
“What would you have done if that actually hit me?!”

“Probably this:” He turns the blaster on himself, but before his finger tightens on the trigger, Ren Force-grabs it from him, tossing it to the far corner of the room. He covers the space between them in three long strides.

“You call _me_ over-dramatic??” he demands, shaking him by the shoulders.

“Let go of me,” hisses Hux, twisting to break Ren's grip. Ren releases him - he doesn't want to admit it, but he's a bit shaken by the violence of Hux's reaction. Because it wasn't panic. It was the same instant calculation that made Hux an exceptional General. And he'd concluded that the most efficient course of action, to protect his secret, was attempting to kill Ren and/or himself, regardless of the slim chance of success. Ren presses into his mind, not caring that Hux snarls at the intrusion, needing answers, needing to understand his lover's sudden, white-hot fury.  
  
Below the anger, there's fear, and below both there's a stunningly deep well of shame. Hux _hates_ this kink, or rather, he hates himself for not being able to suppress it out of existence. That just fuels Ren’s desire to indulge it.

“Oh, I see,” he murmurs, and now he's winding Hux up, because it's still one of his favourite pastimes. “You don't want me to know about this. Even though I'm your lover, your foil, your co-commander…”

“Of course I don't,” Hux snaps, “I would never _willingly_ give you something to hold over my head. You have enough advantages.” Ren smirks, because he knows the expression pisses Hux off.

“If you're worried about blackmail, I already have plenty of material - what about your face when you orgasm, or the beautiful moans you make when I fuck you? You gave me those.” Hux is already flushed from anger, so he can't tell if his cheeks get pinker.

“Those were a trade, not a gift,” he says, teeth gritted. “Or do you not remember screaming my name and babbling about how tight and hot I feel around you?” Ren blinks. Their faces are inches apart, but the distance between them yawns, cold and empty. Has… has he misread all of this? Has Hux been sleeping with him just to create a bond of mutually assured destruction? It's possible, he has to admit - after all, it's turned out Hux has kept other things hidden from his mindreading abilities.

“A trade…” he repeats, dumbly.

“Get out. Now.” Hux points to the door, not quite daring to push Ren, but clearly wanting to. After a long moment, he backs off, eyes hard, and whirls out the door.

***

Once he calms down, he realises Hux didn't really mean that them fucking was purely a business transaction. He was just lashing out. Of course Hux is good at hiding things from mental probes - he'd never have made General under Snoke if he weren't - but Ren knows him, and he trusts the emotions he's picked up, when they've slept together.  
  
Unfortunately, from then on, the emotion he picks up most often is _fear_ , leaching off Hux every time the man catches sight of him. Ren finds he hates it. He was drawn to the General because he was never afraid, never flinched, never backed down. Even when Ren drew his saber on him, Hux's mind had held a furiously calm certainty that Ren wouldn't kill him. It made him a lighthouse that Ren's storm could rage around, break over - something he couldn't damage. Except he had. He'd damaged the fragile bond between them, the one that allowed them to put aside their antagonism and be… well, not friends. But maybe close. Ren had thought they were close.  
  
Hux doesn't trust him with this. It's not unjustified, for Hux to worry Ren will use his new knowledge to undermine him. A few months ago, he might have, to get Hux removed, get command for himself. And Ren is perfectly aware, as Hux is, that if he told anyone his secret - it wouldn't matter if were a stormtrooper or Supreme Leader Snoke - Hux would be finished. There might not be overt rules about it, but the First Order does not permit sexual deviance. For a General to have such submissive fantasies would be an unforgivable weakness.  
  
Worst of all, though, is that Hux has made no move to instigate any of their usual sexual activities, and Ren's getting antsy. He'd assumed their arrangement would still carry on, even if Hux was mad at him - after all, they've had some of their best sex while absolutely fuming at each other. But Hux _isn't_ angry.  
  
Ren has to do something to remedy this, to convince Hux to trust him. The man has shut down completely. He's not going to see sense, not on his own.  
  
He gets a chance as they head back to the bridge after a meeting - he makes a small gesture and the lieutenants accompanying them split off and take an alternative route. Hux stiffens when he glances up from his datapad and realises they're alone, his stride quickening.

“You don't need to worry, General,” says Ren, easily keeping pace. “I can keep a secret.”

“At what cost?” Hux spits, not looking at him. Ren smirks under his helmet.

“No cost. You never know when I might need you to keep one of mine.” Hux frowns, clearly wondering what secrets he means. Ren had debated telling him something, to make them even, but judging by the suspicion rolling off of Hux like fog, he wouldn't believe it anyway. Besides, he’s almost certain that one day he'll slip up, and Hux will figure out some detail about his past... No need to open that can of worms early. They reach a junction and Ren waves a lazy salute, before turning down another corridor.

“Good day, General.” After a pause, he hears Hux's boots carry on towards the bridge.

***

The brief conversation _has_ helped - Hux isn't mentally flinching every time he encounters Ren, but the distance is still there. And the sex isn't. Ren spends a lot of time in the training halls, honing his combat abilities. That's always been the best way to stop the rage building up inside him. Well, second best, after fucking Hux. He destroys an expensive number of battle droids, forcing himself to keep going until the ache in the rest of his body drowns out the ache in his cock.

***

Three rest cycles later, Hux has another dream, this one different but equally graphic. The images drift into Ren's mind while he's meditating, drawing his focus. He clamps down on a burst of glee, and concentrates, watching as closely as he can without interfering. He needs to know _exactly_ what Hux wants, if he's going to persuade him to indulge with him.  
  
Hux is on all fours, panting, hair in disarray, as a thick cock splits him open in long, slow thrusts. He's full to bursting, desperate for two kinds of release, clinging to the threads of arousal that wind through him to keep from losing control. It's torturous - every thrust draws more pleasure from his prostate but puts more pressure on his bladder. He's being torn apart and he fucking loves it.

“Help me!” he pleads, head hanging, “I… I need…”

“Which do you need first?” his partner growls, reaching around to fist his cock. “To go or to come?”

“I don't know!” Hux wails. There's an evil laugh from behind him.

“Guess we'll see what happens then...” Hux's face and the pillow beneath it are wet with tears. Between the stimulation of his cock and his prostate, the need to orgasm is starting to win out, but then a sudden wave of urgency overtakes him.

“Shit, I can't! I'm going to lose it!” Arm shaking, he points to the desk, where an empty plexiglass jug sits. “Hurry!” The jug floats lazily towards him, Hux reaching for it, muscles clenching tight to stop himself leaking. Just as scrabbling fingers brush the handle, a larger hand intercepts it, and Hux makes the most beautiful, desperate, terrified whine. But his partner doesn't tease any further, he just slips Hux's cock into the jug, and as urine starts to flow from him, Hux screams one word:

“Ren!”

  
  
Ren collapses on the mat in his room, gasping. He hadn't realised, hadn't noticed - or maybe the details of Hux's dream partner weren't fully formed until the end. This is too perfect. Hux wants _Ren_ to bring him to the knife edge of bliss and agony, and Ren is not going to cope if he denies it later.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he composes himself and reaches for the sleeping Hux again. He's less practiced at inserting memories than removing them, but it's easier while the subject is asleep, mind unguarded.  
  
It's only once he's done that he eases himself out of his pants, stroking his aching length as he replays the dream.

***

He's back in the training halls when Hux wakes. He doesn't actually notice, until the Force connection he maintains thrums with sudden anger.

“ _Bastard,”_ Hux mentally yells at him, _“Was that you? Did you send me that?”_

“ _Don't blame me!”_ he projects back, not bothering to hide his mirth, _“All I did was make sure you'd remember it when you woke up.”_

Hux smashes a glass, in another fit of violence more characteristic of Ren, and then he's stalking out of his room.  
  
Ren grins. He wasn't expecting Hux to immediately beg him to help fulfil his kinky fantasies - the man is way too stubborn for that. But it'll be much more fun trying to bring Angry Hux round to that line of thinking than Scared Hux.  
  
Three minutes later, Hux storms into the hall, face thunderous, and marches directly up to him. He's lucky Ren shuts off his saber before it bisects him. The few others who'd been training - as far from Ren as possible - make a quick and unobtrusive exit.  
  
“You have _no right_ to be in my head, to violate my privacy like this,” Hux hisses. Behind his mask, Ren glances down to check that Hux has indeed forgotten his blaster. “Why do you keep needling this? If you're really not going to expose me, or blackmail me, then it's just for the sheer joy of humiliating me, isn't it?”  
  
Hux is _vibrating_ with rage - at Ren, obviously - but also at himself. His own brain has betrayed him, resurfacing this fetish when he never consciously thinks of it. He knows he should have been prepared, shouldn’t have reacted so strongly - that’s only going to encourage Ren. And he’s painfully aware that he hasn't got any leverage to make Ren _stop_. Ren has already offered the kindness of keeping it secret, and that pretty much gives him carte blanche to mess with Hux in private.  
  
He wants, more than anything, to just wipe the knowledge from Ren’s brain. He's wishing _he_ had Force powers so he could do it. Ren unclasps his mask, pulling the thing off and running a hand through damp hair.

“General,” he says, trying to stem the tumble of angry thoughts. “Winding you up _is_ endlessly entertaining. The real question is, why are you making it so easy? Why are you so ashamed?”

Hux crosses his arms, lips pinching. There’s no way he was ever going to respond verbally, but his thoughts have shifted in an introspective direction, and Ren follows them eagerly. He catches snippets of memories - drizzle, uncomfortable chairs, a stern, cold voice... Ah. He should have guessed this was rooted in Hux's extremely strict childhood.

“You aren’t a child now,” he says, gently. Hux snarls, face darkening as he realises what Ren’s done. It occurs to Ren that he might be treading on thin ice here… Hux is the sharpest, most ruthless man he's ever met. He's no match for Ren in any kind of physical contest, but still, Ren doesn’t doubt that if Hux _actually_ wanted him dead, he'd be dead.

“Do you really think yours is the weirdest kink on this ship, Hux?” he tries.

“Do you spy on people masturbating, is that _your_ kink? Ren rolls his eyes.

“Sex thoughts are loud. Penetrative, if you'll pardon the pun.” Hux will not.

“I don’t care how _loud_ they are, keep your fucking Force radar under control!”

“Look, we’re getting side-tracked,” he says, hands up in a placating gesture, “My point is, there’s _no_ point fretting over a simple fetish that does nobody any harm.”

“I wouldn’t be ‘fretting’ if you stopped poking it!”

“You would, General. You know that I know. You’ve been tense and on-edge this last week, and it’s exhausting.” He means for both of them.

“Then what? What do you want, Ren?”

“I think we have a golden opportunity here, to do some exploring...” He trails off deliberately, waiting for Hux to catch what he means. After a long moment, he takes the bait.

“Explore?” Hux queries, scornful, “I don't want to _explore_ this with you. How are you not getting that this is personal?” Ren holds his gaze, mouth quirking into a smile.

“Think carefully - I could accommodate you, with my… abilities.”

“No.”

“It could be very interesting...”

“No.” Hux is backing away now, watching Ren like he’s a predator about to pounce.

“You dreamed about me, Hux. I know you want my help.”

“Ren, for once, listen to my mouth instead of my mind. I am telling you _no_.” Ren groans in frustration. This is a knee-jerk reaction, classic Hux, unable to show the tiniest bit of weakness, or need.

“Then we _are_ just going to carry on like we have been? Because it’s so much fun?”

“Fuck you, Ren.” With that, Hux whirls around and storms off.

“I mean, please do!” he yells at Hux’s retreating back, “I've missed it!”

***

Hux's mind is disciplined, he's trained it to be. But now that Ren's mentioned it, occasionally he'll wonder exactly what his co-commander meant, by 'accommodating' him. And half a second later he'll clamp down on the errant thought, and the blush that rises up his neck. And Ren will chuckle to himself, somewhere else on the ship.

***

Three _more_ cycles pass and Hux makes no move. Ren wants to give him a nudge, a small demonstration, so when Hux next goes to use the toilet, he reaches out with the Force, catching him just as he aims himself, squeezing a crucial tube inside him. He feels Hux's surprise, feels him try again, and then the red-hot flush of embarrassment as he realises this is Ren's doing.

“Release me,” he grits out.

“ _Are you sure, General?”_ Ren purrs, “ _Wouldn't you prefer me to make you hold it, feel the pressure build up a little more, before I allow you relief?”_ The surge of arousal that sweeps through Hux is stunning, but before Ren can celebrate, shame swallows it. Cursing, he looks closer, trying to figure out why Hux is still fighting… Ah. There it is. The man can't stand Ren doing this as a favour, of him watching dispassionately as Hux falls apart. Or worse, mocking him.  
  
Ren realises he has been an idiot. This was all Hux needed, to convince him? Focusing, he sends Hux a snapshot of his own burgeoning desire, his curiosity, his arousal at the idea of controlling Hux so intimately.

“Oh,” whispers Hux, out loud, stunned. There’s a long moment of quiet between them. “You want this too?”

“ _Fuck yes.”_ He shares an image of him masturbating, replaying the dreams he's overheard, and Hux lets out a long, shaky breath. Ren waits, not daring to move as Hux re-evaluates the pros and cons, mind whirring at lightning speed. Eventually, he forms a whole sentence.

“ _You understand what I want, right?”_ Ren tries to send him reassurance, like a mental hug.

“ _I won't let you make a mess, trust me.”_ Hux scoffs at that, his brain trying one last time to convince himself this is a bad idea, but his loins win out.

“ _Okay,”_ he thinks to Ren, mental voice shaky, “ _What are we doing?”_ Ren only just manages not to let Hux sense his triumphant joy. He's childishly excited for this, but Hux wants - _needs_ \- him to be suave and cool and in control.  
  
“ _Put yourself away, General,”_ he murmurs. Hux glances down, blush spreading as he realises he's had his cock hanging out this entire conversation. He tucks himself back into his underwear and zips up his pants.

“ _You're going to go back to your office, sit down, and carry on with your shift. The urge to go is going to get stronger, but I'll be here, I'll hold you in check. If you make it to the end of your shift without begging me to let you go, come straight to my quarters.”_ He's so deep in Hux's mind that he can feel how his cock has chubbed up at Ren's whispered orders. Hux washes his hands, wincing when he spots his flushed face in the mirror. As he reaches for the door button, Ren catches another thought, half-formed, not entirely meant for him.

“ _What if someone guesses?”_ He lets Hux hear him chuckle.

“ _That's up to you, General. Think you can manage to hide it?”_ He senses Hux's determination. Making it a challenge was the right call.

“ _Watch me.”_  
  
It's comparatively easy for Ren to go about his training while maintaining awareness of the other man. The downside, obviously, is that Hux is a lot more distracting when he's desperately fighting to preserve his professional composure. Every time the need to urinate rises, Hux can't help panicking that he's made an awful mistake and Ren has tricked him into pissing himself in his own office- And then he feels Ren's grip inside him, secure, no hint of weakening even as his bladder pushes against it.  
  
With two hours left until his shift ends, Hux is squirming in his seat, subconsciously. With one hour left he's got his thighs clenched together and the squirming has become more like rocking.

“ _Just tell me if you want to give up,”_ Ren broadcasts, earning a whimper that is quickly cut off as Captain Phasma enters to give a report.  
  
For once, Hux doesn't make excuses to work late. Minutes after his shift ends, Ren can sense him striding hurriedly down the corridor towards Ren's room. He doesn't open the door, even after Hux presses the intercom. He makes him wait outside, shifting his weight from foot to foot and trying not to be obvious about it, until he's swearing at Ren under his breath.  
  
Finally, he takes pity on him and buzzes the door open. He's not sure he's ever seen Hux so tense, or so beautifully murderous.

“Ah, General, glad you could make it. Drink?” Hux's eyes bulge in disbelief as Ren, shirtless, slowly pours a large glass of water from the decanter on the table. He slams a hand against the panel that locks the door, sagging a bit once they're alone. Ren smirks, lounging back in his chair and taking a long drink. Hux watches him, can't look away, his bladder aching in sympathy. He doesn't know what to do now and it's adorable. He'd assumed Ren would take charge, would direct him, but he's just sitting there...

“So…” Hux doesn't want to say this, he hates and loves that Ren is forcing him to. “Will you let me go now?” He's never that polite. Shame it won't get him any mercy. Ren arcs an eyebrow at him.

“That would be cutting this encounter a bit short, don't you think?” he purrs, “I have a few ideas to explore first.”

“Let me guess,” growls Hux, “I don't get to go until I make you come?” He sounds withering, but Ren doesn't miss the twitch in his pants, as though his cock were on board with that idea.

“Guess again. You don't get to go until _you_ come.” Hux barks a laugh, almost hiding his apprehension.

“That's not possible, even with your sorcery. I… I'm too far gone for that. It'll just be uncomfortable.” Ren stands up, crossing the space between them in a few languid strides.

“Wouldn't you like to try it though?” he whispers, “Feeling arousal compete with this other, desperate need, knowing that you're safe to just _feel_ , that I won't let you release until it's reached its peak? Knowing you have no choice but to let me?” Fuck, Hux does indeed want to try it - Ren can sense arousal thudding through him.

“It's not fair that you're so good at this,” Hux mutters. Ren laughs, tipping his chin up so he can kiss him.

“Consider it the perks of daring to take the unstable, Force-wielding, tantrum-prone headache as your lover.”

“I guess there had to be some kind of benefit, besides the reduction in lightsaber damage to equipment...” Hux is smiling against his lips, and a dizzying happiness wells up inside Ren. Hux trusts him, with everything he is, and he's going to _reward_ that trust.  
  
He pulls Hux with him, until he can sit down on the bed, nuzzling into Hux's now eye-level crotch. Hux moans as movement and the heat of Ren’s breath wake his cock up, a bulge rapidly forming beneath his clothes.

“Take everything off,” says Ren, leaning back. There's a moment's hesitation, but it's not uncertainty - it's Hux reminding himself to follow Ren’s orders. It doesn't come naturally, and Ren can't help grinning as his normally proud, defiant lover forces himself to submit. Hux is awkward as he strips, not just because Ren is watching so closely, but because he knows bending over to reach his boots will put extra pressure on his bladder.

“Go on,” Ren prompts. Bracing himself, Hux pulls his boots off, gasping as his body pushes against the Force-hold on it. His eyes meet Ren’s and they're so open, so scared and hopeful and excited that Ren doesn't need to read his mind to see everything he's feeling. When he's naked, blushing from cheek to chest, Ren crooks a finger at him, gesturing for him to straddle his lap. Hesitantly, Hux steps closer, hands on Ren’s shoulders to balance as he spreads himself over Ren.

“You're cute when you're embarrassed.” Ren kisses Hux's collarbones.

“I hate you.”

“Yeah, but not _that_ much. You can't afford to - right now I'm the only thing keeping you from pissing all over me.” Hux shudders, violently. He knows Ren won't do that, knows _Ren_ knows he doesn't want that, so he can revel in the wave of panicked arousal that surges through him at the threat. His hips twitch, pressing against the tent in Ren's pants, drawing a grunt from his captor. Ren eases him back, wraps a large hand around his cock, remembering how much Hux loves the slight roughness of his callouses.

Hux groans, curling forward, head falling onto Ren's broad shoulder. He's not fully hard yet, but as Ren works him over with long, firm strokes, his cock fills out. Without being able to squeeze his legs together, the need to urinate is unbearably strong, and Ren is fascinated by the way Hux is reaching for arousal, just to help fight it off.

“More,” he gasps, “Faster.”

“There's no _rush_ , General.” Hux bites his shoulder, part annoyance, part desperation. He doesn't break the skin, but it's enough excuse for Ren to growl and flip them over, pressing Hux flat to the bed and blanketing him with his body. Hux whines at the sudden weight on his abdomen, trying to kick him off with shaking legs. Ren looms over him, hands pinning his wrists either side of him, kissing him roughly. Hux groans into it, nipping at Ren’s lip. When he pulls back, Hux tries to reach for him, but his wrists don't move - Ren’s replaced his grip with the Force, pinning him like a butterfly. Liquid, aching, fiery _need_ pulses through Hux at the realisation, and Ren is chuckling above him.

“Something so simple, General, but you find it so erotic.” His fingertips trace Hux's cock. “Now, where was I?”

“Ren,” Hux gasps, “Ren, I'm serious, don't tease me. I need you to- Aah!” Ren tightens his hand, stroking Hux firmly, rubbing his thumb over the plump head, smearing drops of precome. Hux's eyes close, lids fluttering. The urge to come is edging out the urge to relieve himself, so Ren keeps going, adding the twist and squeeze to the upstroke that he knows Hux adores.  
  
He's already planning the next time they do this. He wants to tie Hux to his bed, just like this, make him drink gallons and watch him squirm as it all filters inexorably through him, swelling his bladder until he's writhing against the restraints and begging Ren to let him go. He might put one of their favourite toys in his ass, maybe turn on the vibrations as a little extra punishment.

“Yes,” breathes Hux, beneath him, “Yes!” He hadn't realised he was broadcasting that. “I'm close, Ren, I'm so close! Let me come, _please_!”

“I’m not _stopping_ you, General. Though that’s also an interesting idea.” He leans down to nip at Hux’s earlobe. “I wonder how long I could keep you right on the edge?”

“Find out later,” Hux gasps, “Not now, please not now!”

Ren chuckles, pumping him faster, other hand sliding up the inside of his thigh to cup his balls, fondling the weight of them. Hux keens, body straining, arching upwards against Ren's hold.

“That's it, Hux. Let me bring you to your peak,” he purrs, and it's getting difficult to maintain that low, sexy tone when his own need is building so rapidly. Hux, spread out and trembling on his bed, is too gorgeous, helpless, _mine_ \- Hux's orgasm explodes like a firework in his mind, second-hand pleasure rippling through him as his lover screams, jets of come spurting onto his chest and belly.  
  
When Hux's cock has stopped pulsing, Ren releases his hands, summoning a washcloth from the refresher to clean him off. Hux is wrung out, panting, his hair in disarray where he's thrashed against the bedspread. He levers himself up, locking his elbows to keep from flopping straight back down. Their eyes meet, and Ren realises his hesitant but grateful smile is a perfect match to Hux's. He leans in and kisses him, slow and gentle instead of hard and biting.  
  
As Hux's afterglow starts to fade, the need to urinate rears back up, urgent and demanding.

“Shit!” he gasps, scrabbling for Ren, clinging to his arm as the wave breaks over him.

“Still got you,” Ren whispers, feeling Hux's insides pushing at his hold. “Come on.”

He eases Hux to his feet, slinging an arm over his shoulder so he can support him. They stagger to the refresher, each step jostling Hux's too-full bladder, sending flashes of pain through his stomach.  
  
Ren positions Hux in front of the toilet, wrapping long fingers around his cock, body bracketing his.

“Hands up,” he murmurs into Hux's neck. Shaking hands bury themselves in his hair, clinging on, anchoring him as Hux bares himself completely to Ren. With his other hand, Ren rubs his belly, feeling where it's tight and maybe slightly distended. He settles his palm over it, letting the warmth seep in to Hux's skin.

“Please, Ren,” Hux whimpers. He waits another long moment, just to hear Hux whine again, and then releases his hold. He's expecting the stream to come pouring out of him immediately, but instead there's… nothing. Hux's whole body is trembling against his.

“I… I can't…” His muscles have locked up, from holding it for so long. Ren has the sudden, evil thought that he should tickle Hux. That would make him release. But the resultant squirming might be messy, and Hux's embarrassment will win out if Ren lets that happen. So instead he reaches inside Hux, and gently squeezes his poor, abused bladder. Hux chokes on a gasp as urine suddenly gushes out of him in a powerful flow, splashing audibly into the toilet. Ren grips his cock - not too tight, just enough to keep him properly aimed. It feels like he's going to deflate, with the amount of liquid coming out of him.  
  
As his stream finally starts to ebb, Hux sags in relief, body moulding to Ren’s. The beginnings of self-consciousness are creeping back into his thoughts, so Ren grinds his aching erection against his ass.

“That was spectacular,” he says, sharing his delight honestly with Hux. Hux doesn't articulate it, but he’s radiating gratitude, and a quiet relief that Ren didn’t make him regret this.

“I want to do something for you,” he says abruptly. He turns in Ren’s arms, kissing him as he unfastens his pants, easing his length out. Just as Ren expects to feel Hux's hand close around him, the man sinks down on his knees, tongue darting out to lick at the head of his cock. _Oh_...

“Help me out with this?” Ren blinks, puzzled.

“You need help?”

“Yes, here.” Hux gestures to his throat.

“You want me to choke you while you suck me off? That doesn't sound practical.” Hux rolls his eyes. Very loudly, he thinks about swallowing Ren's substantial cock all the way to the root, letting him push into the tightness of his throat. Ren’s brain short-circuits. He can’t tear his eyes from Hux's plush mouth. Hux is guessing that Ren is capable of suppressing his gag reflex, given the other Force tricks he's pulled today.

“I am, I can,” Ren stutters, hearing him. Hux smirks, leaning down and licking a long stripe up his bobbing cock. Ren scrapes together enough concentration to find the right place in Hux's throat, applying a careful, almost-pressure. Hux swallows, testing how it feels - sort of numb - and then slips his mouth over Ren's head, twirling his tongue around it. Ren's eyes close, on instinct, and he has to grit his teeth to force them open again. Hux glances up, frowning to ask if something's wrong, but Ren just grins.

“Wanted to watch you.” Hux holds his gaze as he sinks deeper onto Ren’s cock, lips stretching obscenely around it. When the angle gets too steep, his eyes lower, focusing on the sensation of Ren filling his mouth. He fucking loves doing this. Loves taming Ren with pleasure. Ren chuckles as he picks up that thought - he understands Hux needs to reclaim a measure of control, and if this is how he wants to do it, Ren is absolutely not going to object.  
  
Hux keeps going, slowly and carefully, letting Ren feel the exact moment he breaches the tight, hot channel of his throat. Ren exhales in a rush. The feeling is divine. They've never tried this, though by now they both know what techniques the other prefers in a blowjob. Hux's nose presses into the dark hair at the base of his cock, his throat spasming deliciously around him as he swallows. Ren's not as deep in his mind as before, but he can still sense Hux's satisfaction that he's not gagging or choking. He pulls up, taking a breath and circling the head with his tongue before sliding back down. Ren kind of wishes they were back in the bed, so he didn't have to keep himself upright. He cards his fingers through Hux's copper hair, not directing him, just needing to touch his lover.

“Every time, General, I'm amazed your sulky mouth could be this talented.” His voice comes out breathy rather than sultry, and Hux hums around him, not able to laugh with his mouth so fully occupied.  
  
Hux is settling into a rhythm - slick, hot slide down, tight constriction as he swallows, firm, sucking pressure as he pulls off, and eager lapping with his tongue – and too soon the wonderful sensations are dragging Ren towards the edge. He was wound tight just from playing with Hux, and his orgasm is already stirring, an insistent coil in his lower belly. He doesn't want this to end, but maybe, maybe Hux will do it again? He skims a hand down to cup Hux's neck, groaning when it bulges as Hux stuffs his cock all the way in.

“Fuck!” he babbles, “Hux, you feel gorgeous, taking me so deep! Can - Aah! - Can I come down your throat?” Another hum, assent this time, the buzz of it sending little shivers up Ren's spine and he feels like a dam has broken inside him and he's got nothing left to hold off his orgasm.

“Hux-” he gasps an aborted warning, and then he's tugging Hux's head down, pushing as far into his throat as he can reach, the tight channel fluttering around him as he pours come straight into his lover. It’s blinding. It’s the fucking best thing he’s ever felt. Somehow he remembers to loosen his grip, let Hux pull back far enough to breathe, though he keeps sucking until Ren's completely finished. He slides off, swallowing the last mouthful of come and licking him clean. Like a cat, thinks Ren's dazed, blissed-out brain.  
  
Hux grabs his arm and hauls himself up - there's an audible creak from his knees that reminds them both that the hard floor of the refresher wasn't an ideal location for this. Hux pulls a face.

“Bed?”

“Fuck yes.” Ren manages not to faceplant as he gets his pants and boots off, though it’s a near thing. They topple into bed, boneless, and Ren pulls Hux against him, snuggling into his neck. Once his breathing has returned to normal, he asks,

“We're doing that again, right?” He means Hux's thing, not deepthroating, although yes please definitely.

“Yeah, but maybe not for a little while,” says Hux, “It was… intense. Plus it's not healthy to regularly hold it for so long - you can end up weakening your muscles.” Trust Hux to have researched the practicalities of his kink.  
  
After a long moment, Hux sighs.

“Ren, I can feel you digging around - what are you looking for?” Busted. Ren has a quick debate with himself, deciding nervous anticipation might be as much fun as surprise.

“Are you ticklish?” Hux freezes, immediately catching the implications, and Ren bursts out laughing.

“I knew it!”


End file.
